Many tape recorders presently on the retail market utilize a plastic cartridge to house the recording medium. Similarly, many electronic games and other electronic equipment presently sold use a cassette or cartridge as part of the game apparatus in order to program the apparatus to play different games. Consequently, users of such electronic equipment often purchase a significant number of tape cassettes or programming cartridges in order to record different material or play several different games.
It is convenient for such equipment users to store and to display the cassettes in a storage box which is attractive, saves space and provides easy access. In the case of audio tape cassettes the sizes and shapes are fairly standard. Unfortunately, in the case of other electronic equipment, such as video games, there is no standard size or shape for the cartridges which tend to vary considerably from manufacturer to manufacturer and are not the same size as audio tape cassettes.
Prior art display and storage boxes were simply a hollow, rectangular housing having a plurality of spaced ribs defining slots mounted on the inside surface to hold the objects to be stored. However, due to the varying size and thickness of the cassettes and cartridges, a separate storage box was typically necessary for each manufacturer's line of cartridges. Since there are many manufacturers presently producing such electronic equipment, each store selling electronic equipment had to invest in a significant number of storage boxes, each suited to only one or a small number of manufacturer's cassettes and consequently of interest only to customers having such equipment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a storage box which can be easily modified to accommodate various sizes and shapes of flat, rectangular objects, such as electronic game cartridges, audio tape cassettes, or other cassettes without requiring a separate, specialized unit for each manufacturer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage box which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an easily modifiable storage box for holding a plurality of objects in a neat and attractive manner.